Topo Wyrm
In the wild, topo wyrms are rarely seen above ground. They prefer to remain beneath the earth, moving at great speed through tunnels. Though these tunnels can be created in mere moments, most topos move through passages that already exist. These underground labyrinths have never been fully explored, but they can be found almost anywhere, even below the castle. Topo wyrms have tails and wing tips that are made of very strong, thick membranes. They use them to pad down soil as they dig, creating strong dirt walls. Though these companions are nearly blind, their other senses make up for it. They can identify types of soil through smell alone, and can avoid large rocks easily. Topo wyrms can also feel the slightest of vibrations through the ground, alerting them to any possible predators. To warn off attackers, topo wyrms thump their tails very loudly. If this sound is not heeded, topos use their tails in order to trip their enemies, or whack them repeatedly. These companions also possess a sharp set of teeth, which can shred through most materials with ease. Luckily for humans, topo wyrms are generally peaceful, and are tamed very easily. They are docile and curious in nature, and small enough to curl around their magi's shoulders. Egg This egg is surrounded by piles of dirt. Hatchling When these companions first emerge from their eggs, they are no larger than any common earthworm. They are extremely curious, and love to accompany their magi throughout their daily routines. These hatchlings are small enough to curl around one's finger like a ring, where they promptly fall asleep. Topo hatchlings grow quickly, though, and soon move on to imitating bracelets. When not dozing, these little ones are constantly twitching their noses, trying to understand their surroundings. Every once in a while, curiosity gets the better of them and they slither to the ground to investigate something. At other times, it may suddenly leap into the ear, using its long tongue to snag up a passing bug. Most of the time, though, these hatchlings are content to curl up and sleep away the day. Adult These companions grow very quickly, though not to a very great size. In under a year, they have reached their full size, and are still small enough to comfortably wrap themselves around their magi's shoulders. When not hitching a ride from their magi, these wyrms are underground, moving through one of their many tunnels. Tame topo wyrms are more likely to surface from the safety of the tunnels, and often do so to dig around in the gardens. They eat a variety of bugs, and occasionally roots. They are very particular to fruits, which are very difficult for them to procure. When rewarded with sweet fruits, topo wyrms can be taught many things, most commonly to wrap around an object. A few magi pride themselves on training their topo wyrms to do more unusual tricks. The most popular of these is a woman who taught her wyrm a wriggly dance that never fails to get a laugh from students. Breeding Additional Information * No. 474 * Obtained from the Stream (very common) * Released: January 30th, 2014 * Sprites: Lazuli * Description: Damien Category:2014 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Wyrms